This invention relates to apparatus used in the course of aligning wheels of vehicles, and more particularly to laser enhanced equipment for determining the toe angle for vehicle wheels.
Systems for vehicle wheel alignment have been in use for years. A known optical system includes a light bulb housed near the center of an elongate, hollow tube, with lenses positioned near the ends of the tube to provide an optical beam directed outwardly from the tube in opposite directions. One such tube is mounted on each front wheel of the vehicle. A mirror is mounted to each of the vehicle rear wheels, for reflecting its associated beam back to a scale mounted on the tube. The forward portion of one of the optical beams is reflected transversely across the front of the vehicle, then reflected back to a second scale mounted on the tube, with both scales readable to determine the toe.
More recently, a laser has been employed in lieu of a conventional bulb. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,196 to Woodruff granted Aug. 21, 1984, shows a system including a laser module attached to the rear wheel of the vehicle, and a sensor module attached to the forward wheel. The sensor module includes an electromechanical pendulum for indicating its orientation. The laser module includes a housing, and a laser tube pivotally mounted within the housing. While such a system is satisfactory in certain respects, it is costly and complex as well.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide simple, low cost apparatus for determining wheel alignment parameters for vehicles.
Another object is to provide a process for manufacturing wheel alignment equipment at low cost.
Yet another object is to provide laser enhanced wheel alignment equipment including means for minimizing exposure of the laser energy generator to dust and other foreign matter, and to protect the generator from damage due to accidental jarring or the like.